


Tenuous Breeze

by Silver Blues (Andreinightleaf)



Category: Rockman ZX | Mega Man ZX, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Atlas really wants to see Aeolus vulnerable, Atlas' POV mostly, Bladder 'Play', Comfortable around each other, Dub-Con? Question mark, Fire Powers, No Sexual Content, Nudity, Omorashi, Other, Utilizing powers for Stuff, bladder desperation, flashfic, plot mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 09:31:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andreinightleaf/pseuds/Silver%20Blues
Summary: Atlas had seen stranger “teams”.Not that they really were one.





	Tenuous Breeze

   Atlas had seen stranger “teams”.

   Not that they really were one. At least, not by definition; they were all supposed to fight against each other, deal in defeat, in their objective to become Mega Man King. But Master Albert—the one with the power to grant them the title—had said that there were some other things at hand, like how Model Ws needed to be recovered for the crown they sought to even be possible. Also, they had a feeling Mega Man Model A had changed the ‘game’ to some extent, just by showing up. And with them seeking to destroy Model Ws, which went against the ‘game’s’ plans, the natural progression of things led to them joining forces against the newcomer in an unspoken agreement. So in a way, they were a ‘team’, until fate broke it apart somehow.

   The only major similarities they had were fighting prowess, and sharing the same objective. Otherwise, the female Humanoid wondered if ones such as them would ever have naturally come together. She preferred working alone, as did Siarnaq and Aeolus. The latter was especially misanthropic, and hanging around others was likely repulsive to him. Model P’s Biomatch had been reduced to a husk of his former self (which none of them had gotten to meet). It was hard to believe they’d ever have lingered around if not for this Game of Destiny.

   Thetis was the only sweetie in the party, and it diversified things a bit. No matter how much he tried to intrude sometimes, she didn’t feel _threatened_ by him. At most, it was an annoyance. And that was a breath of fresh air from having to worry too much about letting her guard down.

   It’d been longer than she remembered, when this first came to be. How much time has it been, since this prelude to war started? Apparently enough that phantoms of “bonds” were formed. The kinds of feelings and thoughts ones only got after enough time of sharing interactions. They gave rise to expectations, questions, interest. It felt strange, after so many years. Peculiar.

   They had their own places, of course. But then, somehow the locale they’d arranged for discussing plans had also become a “place”. And they didn’t really touch upon it. It just happened. There had been a meeting too late at night, and Thetis said he’d sleep there, because he was too tired to go back home. Atlas had also been tired, yet had stuck to going back home anyway. Yet next time, she’d decided to sleep there, too. And somehow it had become slightly less than a home, but more than an inn. More than a summer ‘house’.

   The Ice Mega Man opened his heart easier than the others. He still protected himself, yet the woman had found that he was the one she knew best in the shortest period of time. He’d talk as if they weren’t mere comrades-in-arms. Playful, inquisitive.

   Siarnaq had been broken to an extent where she may never be able to see the whole picture, so she might as well have seen enough. There wasn’t much to pry off of him. He kept to himself, but not in a rude way. He was just… there. He just was. And she wondered how he’d been torn, for his irises to have become so small, his demeanour gelid and static.

   Aeolus was… a peculiarity. At first, she’d just been annoyed; having to work together with someone of such arrogance was sure to be stressful. And he had some bite to his bark, too; perfectionist in his battle moves, the swing of his swords, the dexterity of his lunges. However, it seemed like he didn’t really see them the same as the “fools” he went on about. With time, he’d been able to spot promise in them. In turn, Atlas and Thetis wondered more about him.

   The escape “home” had a pond, which apparently had worked as a hot spring in the past, and was weak nowadays. Whoever had built it before had placed a heater connected to it, though, which the female warrior helped along with her powers, and they could use to bathe and tend to battle injuries. The cyan-haired Mega Man had been on it almost as soon as they discovered it; his love for water knew no bounds. At this point, they’d all seen him nude several times, and it was far from headliner news. If allowed, he could likely soak forever. More surprising, perhaps, was when she decided to join him eventually (but not waste time like him, mind you).

   And again, it didn’t make her feel particularly any more vulnerable, for with or without clothes she was still capable of twisting someone’s arm. Thetis was one to not make any ceremonies about it. By now, he would sit on her lap on the pond while talking about virtually anything, and she would pay it no mind as she looked for any particular muscle injuries around his shoulders, from swinging the spear too much. Honestly, even as she didn’t quite let her guard down (soldiers could not afford that), it would surprise her a whole deal if the water-lover ended up stabbing her in the back someday.

   Silent Siarnaq had also made use of the pond, for its intended job of cleaning and healing. He also had paid no mind to when either (or the two) of them were already in it. Not one for small talk, he’d literally do what he must and leave. There were quite nasty scars along his form, something they hadn’t been able to see with his attire on, but they never mentioned it. Touching upon his past was not something they wanted to do—at least not yet.

   Someone they had yet to see, though, was a familiar head of airy pastel silver green. Together, fire and ice had pondered on his reasons; whether he was too shy, embarrassed, or thought of them as too “lowly” to be allowed to see him while vulnerable. Truly, they’d practically never caught him in moments of weakness. Atlas could understand that; she hated being seen when she was weak, too. Aeolus seemed to somehow be more obsessive about it, however. It was but _once_ that he’d appeared so wounded near them that he was unable to move, unable to do anything by himself. That one occasion had made them realize many things about him.

   And about themselves, too. Or at least, it happened to Model F’s Biomatch. So much time had flown by from the first meetings, where she scoffed at his arrogance, to around that moment of weakness, and instead of annoyed, she was now curious. Intrigued. No longer a sort of urchin ally, she now glimpsed something like… a possibility, that he wasn’t as spiky as he’d first appeared to be. Not untouchable. Not a firm wall, but a likely malleable one. To what extent, she didn’t know. Yet there’d been a subtle spark in her eyes, and Thetis had noticed it. He’d smirked softly.

   Time was an interesting element which could change everything. How hadn’t she realized she had more powers before? Maybe because her mind was always in war. Weapons, battle, brute force. But that wasn’t here nor there. Fighting wasn’t everything, and that’s what kept her from seeing she had more power than just her strength, and Model F.

   She hadn’t said anything to him, as she moved from the corner of the lounge to the screen where the general area’s map resided, which Aeolus was currently analyzing. She’d gotten close enough that he felt like he should act, turning halfway towards her in preparation for a question, or whatever she had in mind.

   Wordlessly, she merely placed a warm hand on his lower abdomen, above the thin golden armour.

   As the touch was foreign, he took a step back, a light glare shaping his features. “Atlas, what are y—”

   Her hand was nearly immediately back on its previous spot, this time, with her twin behind him and holding his back so he could not step away. His own hands found her arms to try and release their grip, and it was a dangerous move, as he could snap her bones if he wanted to, yet thankfully, her powers could manifest and build up quite quickly when she didn’t need to actually produce fire.

   The verdant-garbed noble didn’t really understand what she was trying to accomplish, a silent snarl curving his mouth, until her hand, and the thin sheet of metal underneath, started warming up _considerably_. Not to a burning degree, but with how she pressed so directly almost right on his skin, the area underneath was…

   A mixture of a groan and a moan of distress left his lips, and soon his upper body was bending over, the fiery female not relinquishing her hold even then. He didn’t have any choice but to draw his thighs together tightly, form shaking with the sudden, overwhelming _urge_ to urinate, with the too-warm stimulation right upon his bladder. He still tried to glare, and it was much, much harder with how hard he was squeezing his eyes shut.

   Atlas’ superior physical strength could not be beaten when the male needed to place most of his pressure _somewhere else_. The grip on her arms was already mostly weak, a shivering mess of half clawing, half squeezing. For an eternal moment, the volcano-haired woman observed him, his vulnerability, the clenched thighs and flushing face. She _felt_ it, too; the trembling grasp on her forearms, the quaking of his abdomen, legs. His head was almost beneath her chest, from how far bent he was. And he felt like if this kept up, with the warmth trying to pry his muscles open and relax them, he wouldn’t, he wouldn’t be able to—

   And then her arms were gone, and he buckled to the ground, still shaking and pressing and _by the skies, he wasn’t supposed to be this desperate just because of warmth, of all things._ A stuttered mewl escaped him, and his upper body was bending again, fingers clenching into the fabric of his pants, all tensing and pressure to do his all to hold it back. His bladder sphincter was positively in suffering, and even then, the warmth had been enough to let some urine slip into his urethra, but he’d make extra sure it never actually left him. Not while he was like this, anyway.

   The sight, to Atlas, was a rare beauty to behold. She’d never, ever seen the stoic male acting even close to anything like this. Her pupils dilated, she drank in even more of the sight—but no, her goal was not to make him wet himself. She’d made sure to pull back soon enough (or at least, she hoped it was soon enough). After all, she had other plans. There was no proper time nor preparation currently, but with this test, which got her mind reeling and her blood rushing… she’d sure find ways to implement her ideas.

   There was something so… _hot_ , about seeing the hidden, vulnerable side of someone so proper and prideful. And she wished to know all of Aeolus.

**Author's Note:**

> My Thetis RP partner gives me many ideas and headcanons and indulges me so much, aaah, I am so, so happy to have him. (I am usually Vent with him, also). The notion of Atlas wanting to see Aeolus, since he keeps to himself so much, was something I brought up in our conversations, and also the thought of her using her powers to “warm him up”, for different reasons. (In this case, really useful to make him pee.)
> 
> There is an Atlas/Fefnir fic here in AO3, soo when I read it first thing in the morning, I kind of just went with this right away. It’s a flashfic of sorts and I have university later, so I haven’t reread it even once yet, rip.
> 
> For now it ends here, but Atlas has a lot of plans, and so does Thetis.
> 
> I really can’t write a lot until the anniversary video is finished TTuTT
> 
>  
> 
> Also! Me and my Thetis are actually looking for more ZX roleplayers ;u; you can contact me if you're willing!
> 
> [Silly Bonus]
> 
> Atlas: You shouldn’t worry so much about the oceans, Thetis…  
> Atlas: After all, with us, that Model ZX man and the Model A boy, we can create oceans on our own.  
> Thetis: (shocked, and then there’s mirthful tears on his eyes) —Hahh, Atlas, you’ve become so bold…! (he’s so proud)


End file.
